


The Jaguar and The Wolf

by LightningWolfff



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningWolfff/pseuds/LightningWolfff
Summary: This takes place in another timeline. In this timeline, the Matoka tribe were massacred by members of the Black Dragon. Grey Cloud, or formerly known as Nightwolf, was forced to retreat to Outworld. Kotal Kahn, ruler of Outworld, welcomes him with open arms.





	1. Chapter 1

Dusk had finally settled around the plains of the Matoka, where Grey Cloud, or Nightwolf’s tribe resided. He sat at a fireside, drinking a can of water, finally have the chance to unwind. Although his leisure didn’t last forever, as he heard a scream from afar. Faint, but enough for the shaman to hear. He rushed towards where the majority of the tribesmen would normally gather around. Trees, tents, everything was set aflame, even the people were murdered. Hopefully, some of them survived but scattered. 

“Damn it...how could this happen? If only I had been there for them...t-this wouldn’t have happened.”

This has left the guardian in despair as he fell to the ground in complete sorrow. Despite his mistakes, he promised himself not to shed a tear from his face; he had to stay strong and live to fight another day. With his weapons equipped, he used his mystical powers that the Great Spirit blessed him with to construct a portal that would bring him to Outworld. Not wasting any time, he took to pray and leave, as the portal led to Outworld.


	2. Sun’s Light and Lightning’s Spark

[Setting: Outworld, the entrance of the Koliseum]

The Matokan lied in the sands that enveloped Outworld’s terrain, groaning as he regained consciousness and stood up. He couldn’t even recall what happened the other night. When his people were murdered, before he left to Outworld...it was all a blank to him. As soon as he stood up, Osh-Tekk soldiers approached the Matokan in a hostile manner. In an act of defense, he conjured a lightning bolt that fell from the sky, frying the soldiers to a crisp. He couldn’t believe what he just did, as there were more soldiers that were led by none other than the Kahn himself. 

“Desist in your actions, or I will be forced to defend myself!”

Grey Cloud exclaimed, fighting off the mounted soldiers as they came towards the shaman. When Kotal Kahn caught up with his soldiers, he noticed that Nightwolf was an Earthrealm warrior, a shaman who’s of Matokan descent. With that knowledge, he ordered his soldiers to stand down.

“Lower your swords at once!”

Ko’atal ordered, with his soldiers falling back as ordered, leaving the two of them alone. The stern, but fair Osh-Tekk had noticed that Nightwolf had so many bruises and cuts, painting most of the top half of his body. He tried to use his tomahawk to keep him on his feet, but that failed. Before he could drop, the Kahn caught him, but he didn’t mind carrying the blood-covered male. There was something about him...something in Nightwolf that resembled Kotal. Regardless, he carried the unconscious Matokan to where the Osh-Tekk tribe had resided. 

[Four hours later...]

The shaman awakened from sleeping, and groaned as he sat up on the bed, his torso and arms wrapped in some sort of fabric or cloth. Although this bed seemed rather...sophisticated for someone who was wounded. It was none other than Kotal’s. As soon as he tried to lay back down, the Kahn entered the bedroom with a stern posture. Grey turned away from the teal-skinned male as he stood next to him. 

“Why did you take me in? I deserved to bleed out after...trespassing.”

The shaman whispered to himself, but Kotal heard the male loud enough. He replied,

“Trespassing? There is no such thing, now that our realms are allied. We must be prepared for whatever the Netherrealm may have for us. So please...you should feel welcome here.” The Kahn replied in a soft tone, placing his large, yet soft hand onto Grey’s shoulder. A soft sigh escaped Nightwolf’s lips.

“Branded as a coward? Especially to my own people? And now...I’m here? I do not even deserve to live.”

The Kahn inhaled deeply, keeping his hand intact with Grey’s shoulder. In fact, he began to develop feelings for him. “I am sorry for the tragedies you have suffered, but please, know that you are always welcome here. My soldiers? It was a complete misunderstanding. I am also sorry for that as well. But please...stay with by my side.” He murmured.

“Kotal...?” The Matokan was curious as to why he said that, but he didn’t hear him correctly. “Come again?”

“A-Ah. It is nothing to fret over, Nightwolf.” Kotal stammered between his words, removing the hand from his shoulder. “I will return with a meal for you. Please excuse me.” He said before leaving abruptly.

This has left the shaman pondering, but for some reason...he had developed feelings for the Osh-Tekk as well. He didn’t know how to express those feelings, unfortunately. Since he’s never been in a relationship.


End file.
